


Celos

by CrazyZombie



Category: Fútbol masculino RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, FIFA World Cup 2014, German National Team, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyZombie/pseuds/CrazyZombie
Summary: Philipp, después de ver el intercambio bastante amoroso entre Bastian y Lukas en la final de la copa del Mundo, huye a los vestidores para intentar calmarse.No funciona
Relationships: Philipp Lahm / Bastian Schweinsteiger





	Celos

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer Fic de esta pareja. Tenía ganas de hacerlo, primero porque no hay suficientes fics de ellos dos, segundo, porque me enamoré de ellos y de su historia compartida y tercero, porque la idea no ha dejado de dar vueltas en mi cabeza y tenía que sacarla.
> 
> Pido disculpas de antemano, por la presencia de OoC y por si no logro dar el manejo adecuado a los personajes.
> 
> Espero en algún momento poder hacer la traducción al inglés, pero de momento tendremos que dejarlo así.
> 
> Si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer y disfrutá. Es posible de que haya algún error por ahí, lastimosamente no cuento con lector beta y estoy publicando esto antes de que me gane la cobardía y renuncié a hacerlo.
> 
> Aclaró que es un universo alterno dentro de la línea de tiempo normal, donde no tienen esposas, ni hijos. Y que mi intención al publicar esto es simplemente el hacer una ficción y no perjudicar a las personas reales.
> 
> ________________________

Philipp se encontraba intentando calmar su enojo en el refugio que le brindaba el vestidor asignado a la selección nacional.

Respiraba profundo y exhalaba lentamente, mientras contaba los números mentalmente, diciéndose a si mismo que su actitud en este momento era bastante ridícula, que no había justificación coherente para su estado de ánimo, que tenía que mostrar calma, templanza, serenidad y madurez, que tenía que estar feliz porque acababan de ganar la copa del mundo y que Lukas Podolski era un buen chico y su compañero de equipo, por lo que tenía que enviar los malos pensamientos que actualmente le estaba dedicando. No tenía ese derecho, además de que el único delito del hombre había sido hacer el amago de besarse con Bastian en la celebración de la final de la copa del mundo ante, si, literalmente todo el mundo.

Golpeó con la palma abierta la pared frente a él y supo que este no era el curso de acción que debería tomar.

Pero no podía evitarlo.

Había sido tan feliz cuando Bastian lo tomo entre sus brazos y manos, debido a la euforia de proclamarse campeones del mundo. Estaba dichoso, porque había sido un logro de equipo y de ellos dos, como compañeros y capitanes del equipo.

Todo había sido perfecto, había sido idílico y hasta sacado de un cuento de hadas.

Hasta que vio esa escena, esa maldita escena.

Sintió el molesto calor de los celos hirviendo en su estómago, una pesadez en el corazón y una furia con las dos partes implicadas, de la cual no podía deshacerse, por más que sabía que era irracional sentirse de esa manera.

Suspiró y apoyo su frente en la pared, esto no estaba funcionando y tenía que solucionar su desastre emocional rápidamente, porque, tan pronto notarán su ausencia, mandarían a alguien a su búsqueda y no podía permitir que nadie lo viera en ese estado de descontrol. Si alguien lo descubría y notaba su estado de ánimo, se vería obligado a dar explicaciones que no quería dar.

Había mantenido controlados sus sentimientos por Bastian todos estos años, no iba a permitir que estos salieran a flote hoy de todos los días.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por el túnel y en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba actualmente. Rezaba porque la persona fuese alguien del otro equipo, pero no tenía tanta suerte y pudo ver gracias a uno de los espejos del vestidor a Bastian, de todas las personas que pudieron venir a buscar.

¡Genial y sencillamente maravilloso!

Cerró los ojos y tomo una profunda respiración, mientras posaba sus manos presionadas contra la pared a los lados de su rostro, que permanecía contra la pared, apoyado en su frente, suplicando mentalmente por un poco de autocontrol, para no decir o hacer algo de lo que pudiese arrepentirse.

"Fips..." Llamo el menor con suavidad, aproximándose al mayor con cautela, como si se tratara de un gato huraño, el cual estaba a punto de escapar.

"Ve y dile al entrenador Löw que en cinco minutos estoy de regreso" pidió en el tono más calmó que pudo reunir, negándose a mirar al menor, quien se quedó de pie en la mitad del vestidor, sin apartar la mirada de su capitán.

"No estoy aquí por el entrenador Löw, Philipp. Vine por mi propia voluntad" aclaró, dando un par de pasos al frente, antes de detenerse a una distancia prudente. "¿Qué sucede Philipp? ¿Por qué desapareciste así?" Interrogó el menor con preocupación, sin atreverse a dar un paso más para no presionar una respuesta del mayor con su presencia física. No es como que eso diera resultados con Philipp, teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que a pesar de su estatura era un defensor.

"No pasa nada, Bastian. Regresa con los chicos, enseguida los alcanzó" Respondió con algo de tensión y mal humor en su voz, esperando que el menor entendiera el mensaje y se fuera sin poner más trabas, porque estaba seguro que si no se iba, terminaría haciendo algo de lo que probablemente se arrepentiría.

"Philipp, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. ¿Dime qué pasa?" Insistió el menor, fiel a su estilo, acercándose un paso más hacia el mayor. "Esto es por lo que luchamos tantos años, deberías estar celebrando" agregó con el mismo tono calmó, dando un paso más hacia su capitán con la cautela que había tenido desde el principio.

"¿No deberías estar tu en otro lugar, Bastian? ¿Tu novio Lukas no te está esperando para celebrar? ¡Porque no mejor vas con él y me dejas tranquilo!" Exclamó resentido, herido y claramente celoso, dándose la vuelta con estrépito y lanzándole una mirada furiosa, optando por apoyarse contra la pared y cruzarse de brazos.

El silencio se hizo largo, hasta que el mayor cayó en cuenta de sus acciones, desarmando un poco su postura inquebrantable... La había cagado de forma monumental.

"¿Te molesto mi celebración con Poldi? ¿Por qué habría de molestarte? Podría besarme con todo el equipo enfrente tuyo y te daría exactamente lo mismo... Siempre te ha dado lo mismo" Respondió con tranquilidad y un poco de crueldad, recordando todas las veces que actuó más cariñoso de lo normal con alguno de los chicos, a la espera de una reacción, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

"Siempre me ha molestado, Bastian. Pero no tengo ningún derecho a reclamar, por lo que he permanecido en silencio todo este tiempo. Pero hoy te superaste a ti mismo. ¿Con Poldi y frente a todo el mundo? ¡Por Dios, Bastian!" Exclamó en un tono duro, resentido y herido, y haciendo más que evidentes los celos en su voz.

"¿Por qué habría de molestarte si es con Poldi o si es con otros?" Al fin y al cabo, tú y yo no tenemos nada" respondió en un tono calmó, cargado de malicia, esperando el momento exacto en el que se rompiera la presa y pudiese obtener lo que tanto había anhelado.

En ese momento, el mayor vio blanco de la molestía y los celos que se apoderaba de su cuerpo. De lo único que fue plenamente consciente fue de haber roto la distancia que lo separaba del más alto, haberlo atraído de la cintura con brusquedad, para luego llevar la manos al cuello de este, atrayendolo para un beso rudo y duro, que más que un beso, parecía una lucha, donde el mayor aprovecho para transmitirle su malestar, sus celos y su tristeza, así como el inmenso amor, cariño y pasión que sentía por el menor.

Cuando fue plenamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó bruscamente, mirando con terror y desconcierto al menor, que tenía una mirada maliciosa y oscura, así como una sonrisa ladeada y el labio manchado por la sangre que brotaba del lugar que Philipp lo mordió.

"No te tomé por un cobarde, y mucho menos por un hombre que deja las cosas a medias, Fips. Termina con lo que empezaste y no nos niegues a ambos lo que tanto hemos anhelado. Se que no soy el único que siempre ha querido esto y no puedes negarmelo" murmuró con una voz dos tonos más bajos de lo usual y con una mirada que mostraba más que claro su deseo por lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"Eres mío, Bastian. Así que espero que esta sea la última vez que te veo en esa actitud con cualquier otro que no sea yo" declaró su reclamo, deslizando lentamente sus manos, desde el cuello del menor, pasando por su tonificado y sólido pecho, hasta llegar a su cintura, la cual tomo con fuerza, haciendo más corta la distancia entre ambos y pudiendo sentir de cerca el cuerpo con el que había soñado tantas noches.

"De la misma manera, eres mío, Philipp. Así que espero que a partir de ahora no permitas que Guardiola, Alonso o Manuel te toquen y te hablen de la manera tan... cercana e inapropiada en que lo hacen. Eres mío y no quiero ver las manos de otro que no sea yo sobre tu cuerpo. No me hago responsable de lo que pueda suceder de ahora en adelante. Ya no tengo porqué aguantar mi disgusto por eso" murmuró en un tono peligroso y rudo, lleno de promesas así como de posesividad, mirando intensamente al hombre que lo mantenía sujeto, antes de acortar los centímetros de distancia entre ellos y besando con posesividad y pasión al mayor, que no pudo evitar el gemido indigno y sucio que escapó de sus labios, y que fue tragado por los labios del menor.

Las manos del mayor vagaron libremente por su cuerpo y aprovecho la oportunidad para hacer lo propio, explorando el cuerpo del mayor, y tocando ese delicioso trasero que se moría por acariciar desde hace tantos años, deslizando sus manos un poco más abajo, hasta los músculos generosos, antes de levantarlo en el aire, haciendo que le rodeará la cintura con las piernas, para apoyarlo contra la pared y acceder por completo al cuerpo del mayor, tanto como siempre lo había anhelado.

Tomo posesión de la boca del más bajo, sin darle ni un momento de tregua, también para enseñarle al mayor que no debía jugar con fuego porque podría salir quemado, y para liberar la tensión de años y años de deseo y amor reprimidos.

Cuando el aire hizo falta, se liberaron a regañadientes, mirándose intensamente con deseo, pasión y amor. El menor bajo la mirada a los labios enrojecidos del mayor y hacia la atractiva garganta de este, deseoso de poner su marca allí, pero decidió que sería esa una tarea para más adelante.

"¿Qué pasó allí, Fips? Te vi perdiendo por un momento" comento con burla y en un tono claramente provocador, mientras movía su pelvis hacia el frente, rozandose con la hombría del mayor, que estaba más que emocionada por los acontecimientos, provocando un ruido vergonzoso de este, quien se sonrojo furiosamente, más de lo que estaba.

"En juego largo hay desquite, Basti. Tenemos mucho tiempo para ver quién de los dos es el mejor aquí. Hay mucho de mi que no conoces" respondió en un tono seductor y coqueto, mirando intensamente y con una sonrisa traviesa al menor, antes de mover su cadera, golpeando con su erección la erección del menor, disfrutando de la forma sexy en que cerró los ojos, se mordió los labios y se ruborizó escandalosamente.

"Pero no será en este momento, si no regresamos con los chicos, vendrán a buscarnos. Además que hay cosas que quiero hacerte y que no puedo hacerte en el vestidor, o no por primera vez" Respondió el menor, picoteando los labios del mayor suavemente, antes de bajarlo.

"Supongo que tienes un punto" concedió el mayor, tratando de poner sus ropas en orden y de ocultar su prominente dureza.

La voz de Lukas gritando los nombres de ambos los saco de su mundo idílico y soltando un suspiro al unísono, ambos se lanzaron una mirada conocedora, antes de encaminarse a la salida.

Si cuando regresaron a la cancha, sus ropas estaban hechas un desastre, más de lo que debía estar por el partido, sus rostros estaban ligeramente sudorosos y sonrojados, y sus labios estaban hinchados y enrojecidos, nadie lo notó y si lo notarón, nadie dijo nada.

****Bonus****

En la residencia, al día siguiente

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto allí adentro con Philipp, Basti?" Preguntó Lukas, pasandole un brazo por el cuello, ignorando el par de miradas asesinas que estaban dirigidas en su dirección.

"Estábamos solucionando un par de asuntos inconclusos. Pero, ¿Y que hay del chupetón en tu cuello?" Respondió con calma y diversión, antes de preguntar, mirando a la zona problemática.

"Digamos que no eres el único que tenía asuntos pendientes con alguien, que al capitán no fue el único que no le agrado nuestra hermosa muestra de afecto en la celebración que tuvimos por ganar la copa del mundo y que Miro no es el ser tranquilo que aparenta ser" respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa y divertida, mirando de reojo la expresión molesta del hombre antes mencionado, que se aproximaba a ellos con determinación.

"¿¡Con Miro!?" Exclamó sorprendido, antes de recuperar la compostura y murmurar "¿Con Miro, Poldi? No pensé que tuvieras esos alcances y mucho menos que fueras correspondido" corrigió sorprendido, enterándose de esta novedad. "¿Y que hay de Thomas?... Él no..." Cuestionó, preocupado por el mencionado y también por sus propios intereses (léase la cercanía de este con Philipp)

"Polaco equivocado..." Respondió rápidamente, sorprendido de que todos asumieran de que era Miroslav la persona que le gustaba a Thomas. "Tampoco soy yo, por si tenías la duda y mucho menos Philipp" agregó cada vez que veía un cambio en la expresión del rubio a su lado.

"¿Entonces? Preguntó lleno de curiosidad, ignorando el peligro que se acercaba, en un pequeño estuche de 1.70 aproximadamente.

"Robert" Respondió escuetamente como si fuera obvio, rodando los ojos ante el despiste de su amigo. 

"Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas" Respondió recordando las interacciones de sus dos compañeros de equipo en el club.

"Antes de que uno de nosotros dos muera a manos de uno de nuestros novios celosos, te quería dar las gracias por seguirme la corriente. Todo salió conforme al plan" agradeció, antes de que los anteriormente mencionados llegarán hasta donde se encontraban y los separarán con molestía, llevándose a cada uno en direcciones diferentes.

"Te lo adverti, ¿Cierto?" Murmuró Philipp en un tono peligroso, mientras lo llevaba al interior de la residencia, ajeno a las miradas conocedoras de sus compañeros.

"Puede que no te haya entendido en algunas partes" murmuró con diversión y falsa inocencia.

"Bueno, tengo mis métodos prácticos para hacerte recordar" murmuró en un tono bajo, lleno de promesas, antes de llegar a su habitación y abrir la puerta, ingresando en la habitación y cerrandola de golpe.

La puerta no se volvió a abrir hasta entrada la noche.


End file.
